


Eiji and Haru's First Outing

by Amisbro



Series: The New UtaPri Universe [2]
Category: K (Anime), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Shounen-ai, Slow Burn, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Ah Spring the time when a young man's fancy turns to love.  Well what happens when that "young man" is named Eiji Ootori and the love that he is starting to truly feel is for the wondrous composer in Haruka?  An outing that almost turns grave but also some interesting revelations about the "Wonderboy Idol"





	

It was a beautiful Spring day in the city of Tokyo with a temperature that was very warm and comfortable for the people to be able to go out in a t-shirt and shorts OR, if you so desire a nice sundress because why not right?

Today was a VERY SPECIAL DAY in the home that housed the Unit known as HEAVENS as for the first time in memory one of the boys was actually able to go out with Haruka! The gentleman in question had actually started to develop feelings for the successful composer and businesswoman but well…chose not to act on them until recently and this came at an interesting time for everyone!

_The gents name was Eiji Ootori!_

You see…Eiji is someone that doesn’t become “smitten”, is the best way to put it, with another person because ever since he joined HEAVENS he has been very much focused on becoming a talented performer in the business. Ever since people saw his original performance of “Mighty Aura” with Ichinose Tokiya and his most recent solo of “Dreamer” (See: “Passing the Test”) it has almost become a mission of his to really become a great idol and to do that he really felt he needed to be able to focus on his work.

The thing was that over time even before his solo debut he felt that there was something kind of missing in his life. The expression “All work and no play makes someone a dull boy” comes to mind but for him “play” didn’t mean (most of the time) that you would lounge around and do nothing or play video games. Even when his friend and Senpai in Joshua came into the fold he was very much work oriented and when it came to keep the likes of Nagi and his own brother in Eiichi out of trouble the poor kid just couldn’t catch a break!

_This was…until recently_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

_A week earlier_

“How was that Curtis-san?” Eiji asked as he finished his choreo practice for the day. Josh had been working with him since after the solo because even though it stole the show there WAS a bit of a worry on Joshua’s mind that part of it had to do with Nanami being there but at the same time he was grateful for her too. Nonetheless Joshua wanted to see how he did without her there as his dance partner and he was pleasantly surprised!

“Very Good Eiji!” Joshua exclaimed as he got up from his seat to talk to the young man “You never cease to amaze me and I know you amazed Tokiya at the solo show you did too! He sent me an e-mail not long after the show and told me that ‘Whatever you and Eiji are doing to keep it up cos you were AMAZING!’ to which I had to remind him that he had a big part in that too! He sometimes needs to be reminded that in many ways he played a big part in that development.” Joshua explained and Eiji just noded. He knew without question that Joshua was right when it came to Tokiya helping his maturity as an idol. The practice they put in even with Tokiya’s personal issues before definitely helped him and now he was becoming a force to be reckoned with.

_Something else was on this boy’s mind though…_

“What do you think of Nanami-san?” Eiji asked in an unusually direct manner…was this kid taking lessons from His Excellency as well? Lord Be!

“Haruka is a very talented and driven woman. She overcame a lot from my understanding when she was in Saotome Gakuen and I commend her for that. She is one of the mentally toughest people that I know in our business and anyone that wanted to be with her they have to be able to keep up with her. There are few people I know that can do that and one of them is my other boss whom I go see from time to time…and is Shion’s coach now in Camus. That man is as driven as one can be and the way he works is such that, if you mess up, its YOUR HEAD because that man doesn’t allow for slacking.” Joshua explained and Eiji took this info to heart when Joshua finished. This was definitely some stuff he needed to chew on for sure!

“I appreciate hearing this Joshua. I hope that someday I can be at that level and hopefully win her heart.” Eiji told his friend and this kind of took the manager of HEAVENS by surprise but he quickly shook that off and got back to his usual composure

“Eiji…there is one thing I will tell you now my friend because I respect you and the whole lot in HEAVENS: If you want to win her heart you have to remember WHY she is in the field of composing at all! Its because she heard a gentleman named HAYATO perform and that helped drive her to become one of the best composers on the planet IF NOT THE BEST! The running joke that we have when I see her occasionally is ‘Have you had your HAYATO daydream today?” and we laugh about it but its something that is very important to her and I think in many ways THAT is what keeps her grounded in this world of show business that we are all a part of. What I’m telling you friend is that its nice to have ambition because we all do BUT don’t let your dreams get so big that you know you won’t be able to attain it…you got me friend?” Joshua asked and Eiji gave a VERY FIRM nod! Eiji respected the man that was Ichinose Tokiya (whom he found out through Nanami after this conversation WAS HAYATO) and he wanted to keep that respect. He also knew however that in many respects he felt that he was kind of living in the shadow of his “STARISH Mentor” and he wanted to try and start to step out of that position. He didn’t want to rush it because things like that take time and he was willing to wait but he DID want to at least see if things could click between them and he was willing to give it a chance!

_The question is…was Nanami?_

2 days later

Joshua was sitting in his office doing some research for the HEAVENS Easter Dinner that was coming up soon and as he was diddling on his phone he got a message from Nanami to give him a call. This really isn’t anything out of the blue since Joshua and Nanami work together to help HEAVENS out now and as they do things seem to start to be looking up for the 7 person unit. The question becomes though…what did she want this time?

“Hello Ms. Nanami. What can I do for one of Japan’s finest composers today?” Joshua asked with his usual cheerful tone when addressing Haruka and she was equally as thrilled to hear from his as always

“Good Afternoon Curtis-san. I heard that you have been working with Eiji more after his performance recently. You have no rest do you?” She asked and Josh just chuckled briefly before answering her question.

“Oh I get my requisite 8 hours of sleep but if I need to work late to help one of my friends I do. I had to help you recently secure a building that people were fighting you on didn’t I?” Joshua asked and Haruka nodded. The incident in question had to do with working a fairly big arena in the country and despite the fame that STARISH had they were having a little bit of trouble booking this one particular building. Haruka had called Joshua and asked him if he could help and within 30 seconds they had what they wanted because when it came to Joshua and the respect he had in his brief career as an idol so far there were a lot people that listened or they didn’t get him if they needed it!

“You did and we are more than grateful for that. I do want to ask you about Eiji though if that’s alright with you?” Haruka asked and this got Joshua kind of nervous. Did Eiji do something that could have upset her? If he did then Joshua would have to have a talk with him when the time came because otherwise things could get bad in a BIG HURRY!

“Its fine Haruka. Did Eiji do something wrong? If he did I can talk to him and make sure that whatever he did doesn’t happen again if possible friend.” Joshua explained but what he got was a rather pretty laugh on the other end of the phone. Seems Eiji wasn’t in trouble after all!

“Oh Joshua…I’m sorry friend but that made me laugh out loud!” Haruka exclaimed and Joshua could feel his heartbeat just slow to a crawl after hearing that…it was good news to him!

“Sorry but you know I have to check on these things. If I don’t then what kind of Manager would I be? So what is on your mind about our Angelic Ootori?” Joshua asked and Haruka had regained her composure long enough to explain the situation.

What Joshua found out through their conversation was that Eiji had gone over to the Agency to first of all talk to Tokiya about some stuff that was related to a concert he was taking part in a few months from now which shocked him because of how far off it was but that’s just Eiji in a nutshell but then he also went to talk to him about Haruka. This WOULD HAVE given Joshua pause but what he found out was that through their conversations Tokiya had said that he knew how focused that Haruka was when it came to her work so its why he hadn’t really pursued her as hard as of late but he also said something else interesting

“According to the conversation I happened to hear Tokiya told Eiji that ‘There are few idols I would ever give a proper blessing to if they wanted to date her. You are one of them because you have one of the purest hearts I know and I have a feeling there is something dormant in you that would help you protect her from harassment. If that time comes and you need to take care of whomever attacks her I have your back I promise’ and when he said this to him…I was stunned! Do you know what he is talking about?” Haruka asked and Joshua just shook his head “no”. Haruka told him it was nothing to worry about so not to pressure him on it (which Josh agreed on) and she said “HEAVENS was lucky because they have at least 2 very capable defenders…3 if they counted him.” And Joshua agreed with this observation but he chose to stay in the background when it came to fighting. He knew that when it came to the unit that Yamato was going to definitely do a lot of the heavy work so he stayed off in the background.

As the conversation ended Haruka discussed the idea of being able to go out with Eiji to Joshua which was unusual…was she asking his blessing or if he agreed with it?

“I think you are a very capable woman to make that decision on your own my friend and whatever you decide I support. If you would like I can drop you off and pick you up at your desired location for the first outing because of the fact that I don’t want either of you to be late you know? Just know that usually around here the weekends are arguably the best time so if you go out on a Friday or a Saturday it’s the best day. If it’s a Friday I just have to tell Eiichi that the Afternoon practice is cancelled that’s all.” Joshua explained and Haruka agreed to everything and as he would find out later so did the Ootori Brothers. Eii was actually a little jealous but he said as long as its his brother then he knows that she is in very capable hands…no disrespect to any other members of course but if he got to choose whom Haruka dated and it WASN’T going to be him then Eiichi would pick Eiji!

_3 days later (2 days until the outing)_

It had been a few days since the discussion with Haruka and Joshua did have one talk with Eiji about the coming outing and if he had an idea where they wanted to go and everything. Eiji, being the plain and simple kid, decided that a park would be a good idea…THIS brought his brother in and well

“That’s interesting…I once knew a friend that went to the Amusement Park with this one girl and…” Mercifully Nagi ran up to cut Eiichi off so there was no way he finish the thought

(Nagi knows better…we’re trying to keep this as “Kid Friendly” as possible)

After that near false alarm (and a stern talking to Eiichi in Joshua’s office) Josh came back out and decided to go over some things that might be important to the “outing” as they called it. The reason that Eiji was hesitant to call it a “date” is because they weren’t a couple and Joshua got that but he also wanted to make sure that he understood that this kind of thing was a very important step in his life and in many ways the progression of BOTH individuals as people because it was an extremely important time for both of them. Eiji understood and went to go make sure he already had his outfit picked out for the day. They might have ONLY been going to a park but he still felt it was important to look nice for the young lady.

_Meanwhile at Shining Agency_

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR BLESSING?!”

THAT not so pleasant screech came from Syo Kurusu. Turns out that, while most were cool with the idea of Eiji going out with Haruka (and wishing for nothing but the best with them) Syo was a bit more…apprehensive. This was interesting because you would have thought based on the reaction she was dating Yamato whom Syo has had a run in with during the Duet Project.

“I did. I did it for the betterment of both of us because I learned that being selfish isn’t becoming of an idol and I want Haruka to be happy. Do I ‘kind of’ wish it would be with me…yes but the thing of it is when I look at Eiji that kid will protect her if someone provokes him. If that happens God help the person that started it because they won’t get if Eiji gets on them…its just that simple!” Tokiya explained and this got Natsuki’s attention but oddly he said nothing. Having lived with his own “inner demon” he knows what that person was there for. Eiji is cut from almost the same cloth except his wasn’t born out of trauma or at least that anyone knows! Tokiya was willing to give his blessing because in his mind he knew that Eiji would fight if the time came and that was even more than HE was willing to do!

He just HOPED…it wouldn’t have to happen!

And this brings us to the here and now!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day for the big date! Eiji and Haruka had agreed to meet at a park that they both knew from personal visits in the past and Joshua knew the area well also. It was a very nice and quiet park that the two would go to and enjoy some quality quiet time (trying saying that and typing it 5 times fast) and they would hopefully get to know each other well.

Oh but Joshua wasn’t going far!

About 10 blocks down Joshua was meeting up with Yukari and Camus at a coffee shop (Yukari isn’t a big coffee drinker but when he goes to see Joshua and Camus its one of the few times he partakes in the sweet substance) and all the while their conversation was about how their jobs were going and it was so interesting how well those two got along DESPITE THE FACT that well…the man that was the object of their affections was sitting at a table either next to or across from them. Neither man was one for mixing business with pleasure BUT their relationship with Joshua was very important to them. Yukari worried that Camus worked him too hard and Camus worried that Yukari sometimes didn’t take work seriously enough. The problem with that last statement was how many bodies had to be counted for whenever Mishakuji was present to protect Joshua from harm. Camus was always quick to admit that one and at times considered giving Joshua up to the purple-haired swordsman but he also knew that if he did that his reputation with Joshua MIGHT take a hit so he chose not to. What he DID do was find a way to (begrudgingly) keep the peace with Yukari because he KNEW how important Yukari was to him if he wasn’t around AND he knew that Yukari was just as protective of Joshua as HE WAS!

Speaking of being protective…let’s talk about Eiji and Haru’s outing because it was about to get interesting!

The street lights were just about to come on around 7 PM and the two had been keeping the conversation as light as possible and everything was deathly calm. If you could somehow pick out that some stuff was about to go down between now and when what happened happened then friends you needed a medal!

While they were walking down this one path that both Eiji and Joshua kew very well a man that looked to be in his mid-30s jumped out from behind a tree and was ready to pull a knife from his back pocket. Problem was that his instincts were about 5 seconds late as when he was getting ready to pull it from his back pocket Eiji grabbed him by the throat and threw him back first up against a tree knocking him loopy and the knife fell on the ground with a clink.

_It almost got worse_

About this time 2 more potential muggers were coming from trees behind Haruka and Eiji was about to go do what he needed to do…no dice though! It was no dice because you see despite how far they were away Yukari, Camus and Joshua happened to make their way across the street cos it was starting to get dark out and when they heard the thud from the tree they hauled bottom QUICKLY to the path that Joshua knew and made sure that the threat was suppressed! Joshua told Yukari ahead of time to do what he needed to do and Yukari did and made sure NOT to strike Haruka. Yes Yukari can be a quick blade but he also isn’t reckless…if you are the victim they targeted he made sure no harm came to you and Joshua was grateful for that!

As the bodies laid on the ground Joshua called the cops to inform them of the situation. He also placed a call to Reisi Munakata to get Yukari out of any potential issues with the Police and he did. When the reason was explained WHY he had to do what he had to do Reisi got the pardon with no issues from the PM!

“You guys okay?” Joshua asked as he saw the one mugger knocked out laid up against a tree “Eiji…did you do that?!” Joshua asked with the most incredulous look possible and Eiji nodded but also remarked that he didn’t know what came over him. One minute he is seeing a guy try to attack him and Nanami and the next he slammed the guy so hard up against a tree it’s a wonder it didn’t tip over!

“Ootori-Chan is a very worthy potential suitor Nanami-Chan. I know its not technically a date for you two but MAYBE give this young man a look once in a while hmm?” Yukari mused in his own way and as stunned as she was with the events that just unfolded in front of them…there was almost no way to argue against it!

If there was one thing that was for sure…this was an eventful outing and Eiji was slowly starting to reveal parts of himself that no one knew existed…but for the betterment of Haruka MAYBE it was a good thing he did!

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Its Easter at the HEAVENS home and a family gathering for all! You are cordially invited to attend with us but will a certain party be wanting to show up to make things interesting?
> 
> Next time on “The New UtaPri Universe: Easter and Tsuki Bunnies”
> 
> “Can you find the way to ‘HEAVEN’S GATE’”?


End file.
